I Sing the Body Electric
by Miss Snooze
Summary: Oneshot... Very short... Rory is pining... PDLD


**AN -** So, this is my sorry attempt at trying to be funny... Hope you like it, leave a review if you do, or if you don't... If you like AU-pairings, I've written a couple of other PDLD's and a couple of RoryDave-fics that you should check out…

**I Sing the Body Electric**

She was reading, but that wasn't the surprise, she did that more often than not. She was crinkling her brow, but that wasn't the surprise either. Her eyes, that were flying over the page again and again, only seemed to notice half the words, and that was part of the surprise. The other part was that she didn't seem to be able to keep her attention on the book, and discard of the thoughts that were running through her head. Fast as bullets, and just as impossible to ignore, they shot through her head over and over again, until she surrendered, threw the book into the corner of the couch and started pacing back and fourth. She started mumbling, not addressing anyone in particular, as the room was empty, but apparently it was soothing to her.

"Okay, so I can't seem to stop thinking about him, right?"

She stopped and seemed to consider the question for a while, she bit her lip distraughtly and closed her eyes. Her lips moved as if she was arguing with herself.

"Right!" she said loudly and started pacing again "So what do we do about it?"

This time she kept pacing as she thought about the question she gave herself. Quite a bit of time passed, before she gave up and dumped herself back on the couch, while mumbling curses under her breath. She hated being so fixed on a problem that she couldn't see anything else, and it rarely solved the problem when she was. She sighed, wishing that she had never met him. That Marty had never introduced them that day, just after her first summer vacation from Yale. Her life had been so much less complicated, had she never met 'The Three Amigos'. Her main problem right now was Logan, dating him casually had been fun, but now she had to end it. _The problem was just this… how do you tell a guy that you can't date him anymore, because every time he touches you or kisses you, you think of his best friend? _

Rory sighed even louder, and dug herself further down into the couch cushions. She sat there, pouting for a while before letting out a frustrated groan and jumping to her feet again. _And what do you do when said friend hardly know you exist? _Again she started pacing, making frustrated noises, and frowning. _Had Finn ever really acknowledged her presence?_ She thought it over for a while, but eventually landed on a no. She huffed, _Stupid boy, he doesn't know what he's missing!_

She was so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed Paris, who had entered the common room, and who was now standing in the kitchenette, brewing coffee, and looking interested at Rory. It was different watching Rory pine. She didn't know how she had figured out that that was what was going on, but somehow she had. One look at the girl in his presence had been enough! Watching her now, was certainly different than watching her up through high school, always being the one people pined after. Apparently finally noticing the smell of coffee Rory looked up, and noticed Paris also.

"Hi there." Paris sounded more than normally cheery.

Rory scowled and nodded at her roommate before lunging at the coffee.

"What are you so cheery about?" she grumbled at Paris and poured at cup of coffee in her favorite Betty Boob-mug.

"Seeing you pine. It's very rare. Sort of like seeing Aurora Borealis in the southern hemisphere."

Rory snorted, and while holding her cup under her nose and breathing in, she went back to pacing in front of the couch. Paris poured herself a cup, and settled into the couch, where from she started watching Rory closely. After having paced for five more minutes, Rory threw herself in the couch next to Paris and sighed.

"Okay, I give up!" she looked at Paris "Help?"

The soft hoping question in her voice got to Paris, it was something that rarely happened, but Rory sounded and looked desperate.

"I would if I could, but I don't even know what's going on! Is it because Logan won't commit?"

Rory let her head fall into her hands, and muffled sounds was all that rose from her. Paris sighed, she put a comforting hand on Rory's back and this caused the girl in front of her to look up. Paris caught her eyes.

"Intelligible, please."

Rory frowned at this, she shot Paris a dirty look and dropped her head again, however, this time she was careful not to muffle her voice.

"No, it's not Logan… it's Finn"

the last part was still so hushed that Paris couldn't hear it.

"Sorry sweetie," Paris was grinning on the inside, but hid it expertly "but you have to repeat that last part. I must've misheard that."

Rory's head snapped up and she shot Paris a frustrated look.

"It's not Logan, okay, it's Finn. FINN!" she practically yelled.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell." Paris said, and ducked expertly when a couch cushion came soaring through the air en route for her head.

"I'll be nice now, I promise." She chuckled.

Rory looked up at her with a suffering expression.

"Why are you being mean?" she muttered.

"Come on Ror, you are being a bit ridicules. All you have to do is finish things with Logan, and then you'll be fine. I've yet to meet a guy who didn't find you attractive, and who wouldn't want to date you." Paris sighed "Maybe I should be envious of you, but I have to admit that I'm not. It seems to be more trouble than it's worth."

She got of the couch, and went to her room. Before entering she turned back to Rory.

"Just finish things with Huntzberger, then you'll be fine. I'm going to go finish my article, so please stop pacing, it's driving me nuts."

Paris slammed her door after her, and Rory let out a frustrated groan, before reaching for her sell phone, and dialing the familiar number.

* * *

He was sitting on his normal barstool in the pub talking to Toby the bartender, when she stormed in. The fact that she actually stormed in made him curious, since he clearly remembered her telling him at some point that Gilmore girls didn't run. She searched the pub patrons with her eyes, until they landed on him, and she quickly made her way over to the stool next to him. She sat down, and without saying a word to him, she ordered a scotch on the rocks that she drained in no time. She motioned to the bartender to bring her another, before turning to face him.

"I need to talk to you." She said, obviously nervous.

"Yes Love?"

She had seemed intend on nursing her second scotch, but after I opened my mouth, she decided to drown that one too. Instead of letting her order another, I called for Toby, and asked him to bring us a bottle of tequila, and two glasses. Apparently what ever she had to tell me required liquid courage. I filled the glasses and pushed one of them to stand in front of her.

"I just can't watch you drink good scotch like that, now tequila, that's another matter completely." I mumbled before drowning my own shot. I had suddenly got a feeling that I might need it too.

She fiddled with the glass for a second before she drank the contents.

"So," I mumbled expecting a firestorm "what did he do this time?"

She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. I whacked my brains trying to find out why she would come to me, if it wasn't about Logan, but I came up blank. She however seemed to finally realize what I was talking about.

"Oh Logan," she put her glass down in front of me and I refilled it "I'm not here about Logan, actually I just broke it off with Logan."

She had muttered the last part under her breath, by I still heard it, and it made my stomach do a happy little back flip. She lifted her glass again, and looked thoughtfully through the clear liquid.

"Finn, do you even remember my name?" she said before drinking the shot.

I had a feeling that this was definitely not the right time for playing games, and cleared my throat before I too drowned another shot.

"Of cause I do," I said, watching her push the shot glass away, and focusing on me "Rory."

"Good," she looked me in the eye "then why do you always pretend not to recognize me?"

He poured himself a shot, wondering if he should reach for her abandoned glass, but she made a motion to stop him, and he put the bottle down before drowning the shot. He winced; honestly he hated the taste of tequila when it wasn't accompanied by salt and lemon.

"It's just a game I guess." He muttered.

She looked crestfallen. She had seemed ready to scream at him minutes before, and now she seemed completely deflated. She looked at him with disbelief.

"A game?"

"Yes," he stared at his glass, not able to face her "made it easier when you didn't remember me."

"I always remembered you!" she almost yelled in a disbelieving tone.

It was her turn to grab the bottle and she filled both their glasses, spilling half a shot in the process. Toby the bartender looked at her a little annoyed, but she didn't seem to notice. She drained her glass, slammed it back into the table and looked at him expectedly.

"Well?"

"That's not what it felt like." He mumbled before emptying his own glass.

He hated how he sounded like a teenage girl, but never the less it was true, it had felt to him like she saw right through him.

"I broke it of with Logan." She said, louder this time, intending for him to hear it.

"So I heard."

"That means you're not obligated to sit here and listen to all my bullshit."

"I never was."

She filled their glasses again, and he could feel himself getting a little woozy. It wasn't a major amount of alcohol they had consumed, but they had done it in only half an hour, and the effects were definitely noticeable. He wondered when she would begin to slur, but realized that for some reason she seemed to have a rush of adrenalin that opposed the alcohol. She looked at him for a minute or two, before she drowned her sixth shot.

"I broke it of because of you." She looked at him again, expecting a reaction, but he was frozen in place.

She gracefully stumbled down of the stool and ran for the door, when he decided to drown the shot she'd poured him instead of reacting. He heard the door slam behind her, and he grabbed the bottle, pouring himself another shot. The bartender came up to him.

"Finn, my man, what the hell did you say to her?" he chuckled.

"Oh my God," Finn muttered before he dropped his face in his hands "oh my…"

He sat there for a couple of minutes, Toby still in front of him, expecting an answer. Then he sprung into life. He jumped of the stool, and threw on his jacket before turning to the bartender.

"Toby, could you just put this on my tab? I have something really important I have to do…"

He didn't allow Toby time for an answer before he stormed out, and the slightly older man shook his head before returning to his customers.

Finn ran all the way to her dorm, before he realized that he wasn't sure which room she lived in. He grabbed hold of the first guy who passed him in the hallway.

"Do you know which room Rory Gilmore's in?"

The tall, brown-haired, scruffy looking guy pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Last door on the left." He muttered before escaping the evident madness in Finn's eyes.

Finn rushed to the door that the guy had pointed out, and flung himself at it. He knocked on it repeatedly, and so hard that he thought it would cave under his fists.

* * *

She was sitting in the couch in the common room, desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, when she heard the sudden commotion in the hallway. When some crazy person flung himself at their door, Paris reacted too, and stormed out of her room.

"How the hell am I or anybody else with moderately intact hearing supposed to work in this noise? Why don't you open the door for Gods sake?" she yelled, just as Rory's hand touched the doorknob.

She opened the door, and before she could even register who the crazy person flinging himself at her was, she felt soft lips covering her own. She started to fight it, but when her attacker started to kiss his way down her jaw while whispering terms of endearment, she relaxed. She buried her hands in his hair, and dragged his lips back to hers. He kissed her expertly, tracing her lower lip with his tongue, before nibbling slightly on it, begging for entrance. She allowed him passage, and he kissed her silly. He slowly explored every nook and cranny of her mouth until the need for oxygen became too great, and he released her slightly, resting his forehead on hers. When her ability to retain a simple thought process had returned, and she had enough air in her to speak she chuckled lightly.

"What would you have done if it had been Paris opening the door?"

He traced a finger lightly over her jawbone, and pulled her a little closer.

"Probably the same," he kissed her lightly "just ask your next door neighbor."

She looked at him confused.

"I got the wrong directions," he explained and looked down the hall to the next room. She followed his eyes and saw a scared looking freshmen watching them.

"That's Henry." She informed Finn in an airy tone.

He responded by waving lightly at the boy.

"Hi Henry." He called.

The poor guy looked even more scared, and slammed his door, as if trying to keep them out, should they decide to pounce on him.

"Poor Henry," she muttered, just as her lips were covered by his again, and she lost herself in the sensation.


End file.
